The Lupus Incident
by The Magnetic Witch
Summary: We all know that Severus was attacked by a certain, chocolate-loving werewolf in fifth year. We also know he escaped unscathed, right? WRONG! Toss out your HP books, this is a Werewolf story untold like any other! "Wait, Remus—""Damn it, Potter! I b- ruined someone's life!" "Remus, calm down—""Shut up, Black! Stay the hell away from me! You. Are. Not. My. Friends." Remus hissed
1. Betrayal

The Lupus Incident

**We all know that Severus was attacked by a certain, chocolate-loving werewolf in fifth year. We also know he escaped unscathed, right? WRONG! Toss out your HP books, this is a Werewolf story untold like any other! "Wait, Remus—""Damn it, Potter! I bit- _r_**_**uined**_** someone's **_**life**_**!" "Remus, calm down—""Shut up, Black! Stay the hell away from me! You. Are. Not. My**_**. Friends**_**." Remus hissed out each word, venom lacing them, before he spun around, cloak billowing, and squeezed through the crowd, which parted like the Red Sea, staring after him.**

_**Chapter one**_

Remus stared, eyes dull. The Headmaster's words kept repeating themselves in his head. Over, and over, tauntingly so. "_You bit him_."Dumbledore stared at Remus sadly. "Remus, I know this must be hard—"

"Please leave, sir." Remus said abruptly, voice dead. Dumbledore nodded, voice dying in his throat. As soon as Dumbledore closed the dormitory door, Remus blinked, and tears began to roll down his cheeks and onto his bed sheets, leaving little wet droplets. "I-I'm a _monster!_" Remus choked out to himself, the only sounds in the dormitory his cries and sobs of anguish.

Suddenly, the door creaked open. Remus crawled out of the bed, not bothering to see if it was Jam-Potter, Pe-Pettigrew, or S-Black, or all three, and ran out of the room. There was a panicked shout behind him, but Remus didn't stop, his legs running furiously. Remus darted out of the portrait hole, pass curious Griffindors. "_Remus!" _A voice behind him shouted. _Ah, James_, A sarcastic voice drawled in Remus' head.

Remus would have laughed at the mental sarcasm he heard if it had been in any other situation. Gripping his wand he unknowingly held in his hand, Remus ran faster to wherever his legs were carrying him. Suddenly, a hand gripped his arm. "_Remus!_" Potter gasped out, eyes wide with worry, panting frantically.

"_What_!" Remus shouted furiously, tears still streaming. Suddenly, every student in the vicinity was staring at him. They just so happened to be in front of the Great Hall. "Remus…" Potter started. "Save it, Potter!" Remus growled, yanking his arm away. Suddenly, two puffs of air suddenly appeared around the corner.

"Remus!" It was Black. _Damn it, why Black?_, Remus mentally shouted. Remus gave Black, Pettigrew, and Potter cold, dead, furious glares. "What the hell do you want?" He said, voice quiet, but full of loathing.

"Remus, please listen—" Pettigrew said anxiously.

"Listen, Pettigrew? _LISTEN_?" Remus roared. A couple of the nearer of the gathering students flinched at his tone. "What you three did could have gotten me _EXECUTED_! And worse yet—you—you—"Remus couldn't find the words.

"Wait, Remus—"

"Damn it, Potter! I bit-_ruined_ someone's _life_!"

"Remus, calm down—"

"Shut up, Black! Stay the hell away from me! You. Are. Not. My_. Friends_." Remus hissed out each word, venom lacing them, before he spun around, cloak billowing, and squeezed through the crowd, which parted like the Red Sea, staring after him.

Four corridors later, Remus wiped the tear streaks from his face. Remus, eyes a dull amber, steeled himself and made his way towards the Hospital Wing, with every intent and purpose to find the one he bit.

**Whelp, Hope you enjoyed the first chapter? This idea is being written while I listen to music, so I suggest finding a good song and read!**** Btw, Lupus is a constellation and means Wolf, literally, so I thought the name fit! And I'm sorry for having to repost this... :|**


	2. I'm Sorry

The Lupus Incident

**_Chapter two_**

Remus hesitated outside the Hospital Wing doors for several minutes, even though it felt like an eternity. Remus took a deep breath and, plucking up his Gryffindor courage, opened the doors. The Hospital wing was quiet, eerily so. Remus took a shaky breath and, legs feeling as though they were lead, walked over to where there was a very, very familiar figure was propped against a pillow.

Severus Snape lay in the bed, skin paler than was normal for the boy, and he was clutching his left arm, which was bandaged and it was obvious it had been bleeding. Remus felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He caused that. _I caused it, I hurt him, I should—and probably will, too, get the Kiss! I deserve it, I do, I do, I—_ Remus didn't even realize he was hyperventilating. Remus' thoughts were beginning to blur together, he even missed Severus looking at him.

Remus whipped at his eyes. _I seem to be doing that a lot recently_, he mused sarcastically. Severus was looking at Remus with, of course, horror, but there were different emotions in his eyes. There was sadness, there was pain, and fear, but, surprisingly enough, there was pity. Remus looked Severus square in the face, his expression dark. He felt as if he could, or would, burst into tears at any moment.

"I'm, I'm sorry." Remus murmured. "I'm sorry my former friends lead you to me, I'm sorry I bit you, I'm sorry I caused you pain, and I'm sorry to make anyone else other than me a werewolf." Severus stared at Remus, almost curiously so, with his head tilted instead of a sneer.

"I know saying sorry will _never_ be enough, but, I just want you to know, I am." Remus looked at the ground awkwardly and he turned to leave. "Thank you." It was so soft, even with his werewolf hearing, he almost missed it, but hear it he did. Remus looked back, but Severus was looking out the nearby window. Remus nodded once, and left the Hospital Wing.

Remus made his way to dinner. For a moment, however, as he left the Hospital Wing, he felt as though he were being watched. He looked around in bewilderment, and for just a moment, at the end of the hallway, he could have sworn he saw red hair. He blinked, and it was gone. Remus shrugged and put it down to paranoia and made his way to dinner.

Remus nibbled on his steak, not really paying attention to his surroundings, until his family owl, O'Mc'Brainy, landed in front of him. in his beak was a large red letter. Remus slowly opened said red letter apprehensively...

**Lily knows now! And a RED letter... Is it any good? And don't forget reviews! Ideas are also helpful, too… I might just add some Remy-angst for you good reviewers ;) And I'm really happy I got three alerts and one review! Thank you! Oh, right, and I finally figured out how to get different chapters!... Yaaay. *rolls eyes* Sorry! I DO feel like an idiot.. :( So keep checking in regularly! :)**


	3. NotSo Friendly Letters

The Lupus Incident

**_Chapter three_**

The letter began to smoke in Remus' hands. His eyes widened in shock as the letter sizzled and spit flames askew, before finally exploding, into a shrill woman's voice.

"**REMUS JOHN LUPIN!**" The woman's voice exploded. Remus paled considerably. It _couldn't_ be a howler! Everyone's heads swiveled to look at Remus as the letter continued. "**YOUR FATHER AND I ARE _SORELY_ ASHAMED OF YOU! WE SHOULD HAVE ABANDONED YOU WHEN _IT_ HAPPENED**!" Remus gasped, but he wasn't the only one. Several Hufflepuff's, Ravenclaw's, fellow Gryffindor's, and even one or two Slytherin's had as well.

"**YOU ARE THE LARGEST DISCRACE I HAVE EVER ENCOUNTERED! IF YOU RETURN HOME FOR THE SUMMER, I SWEAR TO MERLIN I WILL CRUCIO YOU MYSELF AND LOCK YOU IN AZKABAN, ITS WHERE _YOUR KIND_ SHOULD BE, ANYWAYS**!"

Remus felt his eyes swell with unshed tears. But the letter wasn't quite finished, not yet. "**YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE, YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE**-" "_INCENDIO_!" Remus cried out frantically. The letter burned, destroyed, its last few moments spent screeching incoherently. Remus was panting, his hands were shaking, and his fist were closed so tight that his nails were beginning to draw blood. A couple of the Slytherin's were snickering in the background.

Remus shook with barely contained rage, fury, and sorrow. Several students, even the teachers, were staring at Remus in horror. Remus stumbled out of his chair and ran out of the Great Hall. His vision began to blur, and before he knew what he was doing, he collapsed on his knees. Remus knew he'd gotten at least three floors higher, so he was either on the third, fourth, or fifth floor.

Remus knew what his mother had been about to call him. _A disgusting little werewolf_. Remus couldn't believe it.  
First James, Peter, and Sirius, now his own parents. Remus leaned against the wall for support, and he silently wept there, until Professor Flitwick found him in the Charms corridor on the fourth floor.

**Aw. Poor, poor Remy... He's got such a angsty life... I bet people are wondering what quad Remus'll join now, right? Well, I can tell you this, TWO, and Peter by default, will be VERY offended by TWO of the future quad members! But I can't tell you when Lily will show up! ;)**


	4. The Second Letter

The Lupus Incident**_  
_**

_**Chapter four**_

Remus trailed behind the short Charms Professor, Professor Flitwick, as they headed up the stairs for the seventh floor. At the sixth floor, Professor Flitwick bid Remus a good night. Remus nodded solemnly in turn. He made his way up the ever changing stair cases before finally arriving at the portrait of the Fat Lady and gave the password ("Snicker doodles.") and stepped into the portrait hole.

The excited chattering died as soon as Remus walked inside. A few girls or boys would whisper something to their friends. But, of course, Remus didn't care. It wasn't like they knew he was a werewolf, right? Unless—Remus looked at the ground, attempting to look like he was studying his shoes, when in reality, he was actually very close to having a breakdown.

What if Potter, Pettigrew, and Black told everybody? What if he was kicked out of Hogwarts? _I'd never be able to get a job!_, Remus realized_. I'd never get money; I wouldn't be able to buy food, s-so I'd slowly starve to death!_

The thought was sickening and made Remus sprint that much faster to his dorm. As soon as he got up there, Remus immediately noticed the note on his pillow. He took it out of the waxy colored envelope and read it as such;

_To Remus J. Lupin,_

_Gringotts has helped made our bonds with you broken, so_

_We shan't see each other ever again, but per chance. _

_Hopefully, we shall never cross paths again._

_And as such, you are formally disowned from the _

_Proud Lupin family._

_Sincerely,_

_John Eustace Lupin,_

_Marie Victoria Lupin_

Remus froze, and the letter dropped from his hands. "Damn it," Remus muttered. "Damn it!" Of course his parents would disown him. His stupidly proud pureblood family. Remus sat on the bed and out his head in his hands.

_ Isn't this just perfect_, the sarcastic mental drawl was back. Remus agreed.

**Well, sorry this is a short chapter—no, sorry ALL my chapters are short! It's just easier to update like this, really. Check out the poll on my profile! You should be able to figure out who's who if you paid attention to the names in the HP books ;)**


	5. A THIRD Letter?

The Lupus Incident

_**Chapter five**_

Remus picked up the letter on the ground and crumbled it and cast a quick Incendio on said letter, and Remus watched as the letter burst into flames. Remus took deep, calming breaths. Suddenly, there was a Tap! Tap!, at the window. Remus slowly opened it and in flew an owl.

Remus prayed it wasn't from his mum or dad. As Remus grabbed the letter, the owl pecked his hand, drawing blood. "Ow, you ruddy owl!" Remus cursed. The owl hooted indignantly and pompously before flying out the window. Remus turned his attention to the letter in his hands, reading the loopy handwriting.

_Dear Remus J. Lupin,_

_I know you and I haven't gotten on very well._

_Actually, you probably downright hate me from what my brother spreads around._

_I want to apologize for what happened at dinner; that was downright cruel!_

_And I know you probably don't trust me, and I don't blame you. I wouldn't trust me either._

_But please! I offer my hand in friendship—meet me in the library at 8:30._

_Ambush me, or not, I'll be there._

_Sincerely,_

_R. A. B._

Remus stared at the letter in his hands, contemplatively. Who was this "R. A. B." character? The initials sounded very familiar, but Remus just couldn't think of where he might have heard them before.

_ Guess that settles it, then,_ Remus thought. He was going to meet this "R. A. B." character. But he'd bring his wand, just in case.

_**POLL! POLL! POLL! POLL! POLL! POLL! POLL! POLL! POLL! POLL! POLL! POLL!**_

_***Cough, cough!* Sorry, I just really had to do that! I mean, really, only one vote! I know for a FACT there are more of you! I mean, over 10-17 alerts and favorites! You'd think I'd get more poll results! Anyways, I MIGHT have the next chapter up today… For a poll result ;) I know! I'll write like crazy per poll vote! Btw, guys, I'm so, so happy! I actually CRIED when I saw alert and favorite after alert and favorite; for MY story! You guy's'r awesome. And don't be afraid to review! I value your guys' opinions and I WANT to hear them! Flame me, critique me, every little bit helps, and you may learn something yourself by helping ME learn! Btw, thank you to the reviewer who told me I uploaded the same chapter twice—I actually fell asleep when I was writing, because I had only been able to doze off for 30 minutes total yesterday-that was all the sleep I had-and I saw your review and I was completely embarrassed! So thank you! :D**_

_**Btw, this is the song I listen to when I write; **__ www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=u5NHzDIeLjI&feature=related_


	6. Warning! Not a Chapter!

**ATTENTION! I've heard something terrible! They say Fanfiction(dot)net MIGHT BE CLOSED! I've not heard why, and I want a reason why! If a story has offended someone of high standing, please don't punish the rest of us! Simply ban said offender(s) and let the rest of us write peacefully! If YOU aagree with me, copy down this list and add your own name to it!**

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Hunter Berserker Wolf

DarkIsRising15

JK10

Briony'Tiger'Romain

Nefieslab

Peeves' best friend

DnG The Blind Guy

Jaguarsolaris

The Raven Necromancer

**Thank you for reading!**


	7. RAB!

The Lupus Incident

**_ Chapter six_**

****When Remus walked out of the Gryffindor common room at 8:15, he never saw three pairs of eyes trained on him. He never heard the scuffling of invisible feet. He never heard the portrait open after him. And he never saw the brief reflective surface of glasses.

Remus walked (,or slid,) to the library, and it took him five minutes to slide down the banisters to the second floor (He almost fell twice!). Walking into the library, late as it is, he saw five people; Madam Prince, three Ravenclaw's debating over some topic or other, and a single Slytherin hunched over at a table by himself. Remus nearly blanched when he recognized the Slytherin.

Regulus Black was there. In the library. Four tables away. In. The_. Library_. Remus was _this_ close to bolting right then and there, when it hit him. R. A. B.; Regulus Arcturus Black. The comment in the letter; '_Actually, you probably downright hate me from what my brother spreads around.' _Remus internally sighed. Of course it would be his once-friend's brother, whom his once-friend hated and loathed with a passion.

_Well; this is just peachy, picture perfect._

Remus walked over, legs feeling as though they were made of lead. Never a good sign; at all. Especially when consorting with the enemy.

…

Right?

Well, Remus was about to find out. He opened his mouth and spoke.

**I know, I know—I'm such an evil girl for leaving a cliffhanger, aren't I. ;) They irk me just a bit when I'm really into a story, so I'm hoping for a reaction out of you dearest fans of mine!**

**Disclaimer; I don't, nor will I, unless I suddenly become this totally A-freakin-mazing rich person, EVER own Harry Potter, all related franchise, or characters! … No matter how much I dream about you, Remus T-T *Fangirl cry moment* If only I were born a few years earlier… and in an alternate reality. Then I could very well be Mrs. Lupin!... Ha, wishful thinking…. T-T I'll go cry as I type now.**


	8. Library Meetings

The Lupus Incident

**_Chapter seven_**

"Are you the one who sent me the letter?" Regulus jumped slightly, and he turned around. He nervously nodded. "Thank you for meeting me here," Regulus said. Remus stared at the Slytherin third year, noticing his fidgeting, obviously from nerves from something or other.

"So, as I'm sure, you're here facing the wrath of your fellow Slytherins', right?" Remus asked, genuinely curious. Regulus nodded, looking relieved he wasn't being outright hexed. "Y-yes. I, well, I want to, firstly, apologize for whatever Siri did. I'm not going to ask," He added hastily. "I'm positive it's quite personal! But, I'm still apologizing for it. He can be a bit daft at times," He added. Remus could drink to that. Regulus seemed to contemplate his next words very carefully and with care.

"Sirius has been saying I'm a Death Eater wannabe, hasn't he," Regulus stated quietly, more to himself. Remus hesitated. He actually liked Regulus, he'd always come off as a well mannered and intelligent boy. Hesitantly, Remus nodded. "Yes. But, to be honest, a lot of things Black says are rot."

Regulus hesitated before speaking. "I know we don't know each other very well, but, it's—well, I don't know how to put it…" Regulus was biting his lip nervously, glancing around the library. Remus took pity on the poor boy. "I won't be mad, honest." Regulus took a deep breath.

"My parents—mainly my mum—wants me to be a—a Death Eater, but I don't want to be one! They murder for fun, and do terrible, terrible things! I'm supposed to take the Mark this summer!" It seemed as though Regulus had been holding these words in, and he said them very quickly.

Remus glanced at Madam Pince and the three Ravenclaws'. Remus contemplated his answer. "Well, I'm glad I'm able to think your being sincere, but what will you do?" Regulus took a shaky breath. "I'm going to start cutting my ties with Slytherins. There are at least four others' who are in the same boat as me—that's the correct Muggle saying, right?"

Despite the situation, Remus snorted. "Yes, that's right." Regulus nodded, he seemed to be gaing confidence the more he spoke. "I—I want to help the others in my situation. I want to prove you don't have to be a Death Eater—set an example, you know?" Remus nodded, he knew only too well.

Remus stuck his hand out. "Friends, or very good acquaintances?" Regulus took it. "Friends." Madam Pince suddenly barked from her desk, "The library's closing! It's 9:00! To your Dormitories!"

**To my newest reviewer, favoriter, and alerter, **AvadaK3, **thank you for reviewing! And in answer to your unasked question, I upload at least one or two chapters a day; I feel it pleases my readers! And I usually do short chapters because if I do longer ones, I'm deathly afraid my readers will lose interest if I take too long, and I know for some it's not true, but consider me paranoid! ^_ ^' and now, to the rest of you! Thank you all so, _so_ much for the poll results so far! I can see that R.A.B. as a fox is everyone's favorite so far O.o' Back away from my favorite, people! XD and R.J.L. and L.E. as a wolf and lion(ess) seem to be getting just as much attention, wonder why? Remember to review! :D No, seriously; Review. I only have five, four if you account the fact one was to let me know I uploaded a chapter twice. ._.' and I agree with the latest latest reviewer (I checked my reviews as I finished this chapter :3) and I agree—I've always thought that Regulus and Remus could have been very good friends! Sadly, you never see anyone writing that! :**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Harry. Freakin'. Potter! No matter how much I dream of it happening… :'**


	9. Huffer Puffer

The Lupus Incident

**_Chapter eight_**

Remus had a sort of vindictful glee in his steps that morning, but you could only see it if you payed close attention. Remus was currently just walking into the Great Hall, when he heard him. "Remus!" Remus turned around, and saw Regulus running towards him, grinning, with just the hints of a smirk. "Good morning, Regulus." Remus said loudly, causing several heads to swivel their way.

"Going to join the Gryffindors' for breakfast, Regulus?" Malfoy called angrily. Regulus was undeterred and replied cheekily, "Well, yeah, otherwise I'd be sitting with Death Eater wannabe's!" Malfoy's face became an angry red. He whipped out his wand, as if to hex him, but his betrothed, Narcissa Black, whispered something in his ear. He whipped around and stalked off towards the Slytherins' table.

Whispers followed them as they sat at the Gryffindor table. Frank Longbottom kept giving Remus and Regulus quizzical glances, and Lily would openly stare. Remus avoided looking at Potter and his gang."So," Remus began, grinning in a very Cheshire-like way. "Was it worth it for the reactions?"

Regulus beamed and ate a bite of treacle tart before replying. "Definitely! I honestly thought Malfoy's face would become stuck that way!" Remus snorted. "It certainly seemed that way!" Regulus nodded. Remus saw someone moving towards them out of the corner of his eye and looked at them.

It was a small Hufflepuff girl, and she seemed to be a second or third year. She had shoulder length, dirty blonde hair. She fidgeted nervously and continued walking towards them. Remus smiled welcomingly as the girl approached them. "Hi, can we help you?"

"Oh, um, you see, t-that is—"Remus took pity on the girl as she stumbled over her words. "Do you want to sit?" He offered kindly. The girl hurriedly nodded. "I'm Remus Lupin," Remus offered. "Regulus Black." Said Regulus. "Taylor Buernardo." Said the girl.

Remus smiled kindly. "Well, Taylor, what brings you to Gryffindor?" Taylor looked glum. "Well, I saw you two over here, and I thought, if a Slytherin and Gryffindor could eat lunch together peacefully, maybe they'd let me join them." She seemed particularly embarrassed. "I, I don't actually have that many friends, so…" Regulus took the mantle, now.

"Come now, that's quite alright. I think you're in my Herbology, and Transfiguration class, right?" Taylor nodded. "Well, would you like to be my partner? I'm afraid I'm short on people that like me at the moment." Regulus said with a charming smile. Taylor blushed. "W-well, if you don't mind."  
"Not at all," Regulus replied.

Remus his a smile. It seemed Regulus was oblivious to how red Taylor's face was. _Ah, well_, Remus thought happily. _Maybe I can play Cupid..._

**Know what I can't believe I forgot? No? Well, I forgot to ask you guys to read my One-Shot involving Sirius and Regulus! It's on my profile if you're interested. ^_^ Oh, and if anyone knows a good HP story, do you mind tellin' me? And I've got a few chapters' planned out—or, the general concept of them, maybe… Hmm… She'll date him, they'll make a stink about him and him, that woman's voice is loud, so that'll be put to good use… Wonder if I can put the summer scene into correct words… And the A.M.T. chapter(s) will be interesting… Ah, well, better write ;) And let me tell you, I do NOT envy Reg's right now! Who wants to bet there's a budding relationship? Oh, and my friend just had a niece! :D  
**


	10. Moony

The Lupus Incident

**_Chapter nine_**

Remus was fidgeting in his seat during Transfiguration. Anxiously, his eyes would keep straying towards the Transfiguration classroom's door. _I wonder if Potter, Pettigrew, and Black will show up tonight_, Remus thought distractedly. Remus mentally sighed, before dragging himself to listen to McGonagall.

"… And so, reverse transfiguration is in one of the less dangerous of transfiguration methods…"

Remus sighed. Normally, he would be taking notes rapidly for the full moon, but he was just so _damn _distracted! First, there was the breakup of the Marauders two weeks ago, which no one, luckily, knew the real reason behind. Secondly, there was his newfound friendship with Regulus Black and Taylor Buernardo. Thirdly, it was the full moon tonight. Forth, the full moon made him distracted enough as it was.

Remus rested his head on his arms. He hated the full moon, it made him the monster he was each time it reared in the night sky. Remus closed his eyes, he couldn't get upset now, it always made the transformations more painful to deal with.

"Mister Lupin, pay attention." Professor McGonagall said sharply. Remus flinched. "Yes, Professor." But, even with McGonagall's warning, Remus' thoughts' strayed for the rest of the class.

. . . . . . .

Remus was walking to the Hospital Wing in dread. Regulus and Taylor had asked him if something was wrong at dinner when he excused himself early, and he replied he was feeling under the weather. Remus felt a pang of guilt, thinking of how easily the accepted the lie.

Madam Pomfry was waiting outside the Hospital Wing. She greeted him with the usual, "Hullo, Remus," and when they got to the Willow, parted with the usual, "Good luck, Remus,"

Remus waited in the Shrieking Shack with baited breath. It was always the same thing, wait, and wait, and wait, when—

Pain suddenly shot through him. Remus clenched his teeth shut and screwed his eyes closed. Remus could hear his bones cracking and moving, the painful way they grit against each other. Remus let out a wrenching howl of pain. His muscles changing, the acceleration of growing fur—

And Remus was locked away in a part of his mind, while the Wolf took control, and Moony howled into the night.

**Ugh! :[ That's just plain mean, Taylor Purple! I don't care if you ARE my best friend in the real world, I will NEVER agree with you on the topic of Regulus! Oh, and sorry I'm late with the update, I sort of was at a sleep over :P Sorry! And this was more so a review chapter. Btw, did I spell Pomfry right? I'm rather worried about that!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… T-T I oughta find the guy that plays Remus Lupin in the movies and just shout, "I FRIGGIN LOVE YOU REMUS!", I'm sure THAT would be amusing!.. No, Siriusly… **


	11. Singing

The Lupus Incident

**_Chapter ten  
_**

Remus' muscles ached. He returned to classes' just yesterday, four days after the full moon. It had been particularly vicious, what with him nearly chewing off his right arm, puncturing his left lung, cracking two, and biting his left hand off. His hand hurt particularly much.

But Madam Pomfrey had been able to fix him up in a jiffy, leaving only faint scars, one slightly more noticeable around his wrist.

Remus mentally shuddered at the thought of Severus Snape's broken body. He hadn't taken his first transformation particularly well, and from what Remus had been able to briefly glance, it looked as if he had a very serious head injury.

Mentally shaking his head and chastising him on not gathering his strength and for being so easily distracted, Remus' attention turned towards his breakfast. "You know," Regulus suddenly stated. "I'm actually surprised that my brother and his two friends haven't done any pranks!"

Taylor stared at him thoughtfully. "You're brother's Sirius Black, right? Regulus scowled and nodded. "Unfortunately. Remus nodded in agreement, both with Taylor's and Reluglus' statements'.

"Is it too much to hope they quit for good?" Regulus asked hopefully. Remus and Taylor both snorted at his expression. "I bet you five galleons that Black, Potter, and Pettigrew will have pranked someone or the whole school buy the end of the day." Regulus glanced at him. "Deal"

They shook on it.

* * *

It was dinner time, and a certain Regulus Black was smirking, as was a certain Remus Lupin. "Oh, I dunno, Remus," said Regulus smugly. "Do you see or hear of anyone getting pranked?" Remus shook his head. "A certain wolf _might have_ eavesdropped and told me when they were pranking!" A smug Remus said to a stricken Regulus. "What? You cheated!" Remus laughed. "You never said I couldn't have knowledge of a prank!"

Regulus pouted. "That's mean and you know it." Remus shrugged. "Meh, maybe." He said, unconcerned. Suddenly, and here Remus flashed a smug grin at Regulus, there was a bang. And another. And another. Repeatedly, there were bangs that were on something like rapid fire.

Suddenly, they stopped. Several of the teachers were muttering amongst themselves and glancing worriedly at the Marauders.

Suddenly, something like an enormous, almost cartoon-like bubble began appearing over everyone's heads. There was a black out for just a moment (a couple students shrieked shrilly) and there, in bright shining letters of red and gold, were the words,

**Messrs Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail are proud**

**to present a wonderful concert!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

****Suddenly, the bubble over one Hufflepuff boy's head exploded into song, the lyrics sung in a terribly off-key voice, which Remus suspected was supposed to be Pettigrew.

_"Her beauty's crazy,_

_I watch her from the crowd,_

_Her voice is so amazing-"_

The surrounding Hufflepuffs' burst into laughter, much to the poor Hufflepuff boy's chagrin. Suddenly, the bubble over Regulus exploded and also burst into song, which startled poor Regulus and he jumped.

_"Hope, hope there's a conversation_

_We both admit we had it good_

_But until then, it's alienation,_

_I know that much is understood-"_

Regulus was flushed a deep crimson. Someone else's bubble exploded, also.

_"I'm alive but I'm barely breathin',_

_Just prayin' to a God I don't believe in-"_

And so it went for every student in the Great Hall. When Remus' turn came, it spouted,

"_Hey, hey, say no way,_

_Ain't it 'kay if you say,_

_I'm done with you, _

_Say no more-_"

Remus laughed at Pettigrew's horrible singing skills, and it was painfully obvious who it was each time. Taylor's bubble suddenly popped, also.

"_Listen here listen now,_

_I'm gonna say this, this,_

_I feel you, for you, on you-"_

Taylor's face turned beet red, and she, along with many others before her, looked pointedly at the table amongst gales of laughter. When dinner ended, everyone was in hysterics. The Marauders looked on proudly.

**To **Princess Marauder** and **Igilbert1982**: Severus couldn't go to the Shrieking Shack because, if he did, chances are one, probably Remus, would end up dead. Sevurus pretty much hated Remus (Not as much as Potter and them, mind you!), and so that hate transfered over to the Wolf, and two "alpha's"? Aie-yai-yai! Imagine how THAT would turn out! *Shivers* Ouch. And thanks for the spelling of Pomfrey! *Grins sheepishly***

**To **Nanchih**: Kudos to you for catching that Sev might not be in there for certain reasons! And yes, it's exactly a month after that fate full moon. And the dungeons? Good idea...  
**

**On a side note, I'm thinking the Marauders ARE Animagi! I don't know if any of you've wondered but that's just in case you have!  
**

**Disclaimer: Did I copy and print these words? Turn myself, like, 20 years older with longer, blonde hair? No? Then, once more, the answer is NO!  
**


	12. Adoption part 1

**Remus, Regulus, and Taylor walk in, Remus in a red suit, Regulus a green one, and Taylor in a yellow dress. They take their seats in the middle of the room to a chorus of Boo's.  
**

**Remus: Hey everybody! As I'm sure you know, I'm Remus-  
**

**Regulus: I'm Regulus-  
**

**Taylor: And I'm Taylor!  
**

**Remus: And we're here to bring you some great- *Hedwig suddenly flies down with a letter in her beak*  
**

**Remus: ...  
**

**Regulus: Remus? What is it?  
**

**Taylor: Is it bad news?  
**

**Remus: ...I officially HATE this website!  
**

**Regulus and Taylor: O_o?  
**

**Remus: I mean, something must be wrong, otherwise **The Raven Necromancer** would be able to upload The Ugly Truth!  
**

**Taylor: *GASP!* NO! I was looking forward to that one! It's supposed to be Raven's first attempt at the Romance/friendship genre!  
**

**Remus: You realize you and Regulus probably wouldn't have been in it, right Tay-Tay?  
**

**Taylor: ... I hate it when you call me that...  
**

**Regulus: ... I call you that all the time...  
**

**Taylor: It's only okay if it's you.  
**

**Remus: ... MOVING BACK TO OUR TOPIC!  
**

**Taylor and Regulus: Roger!  
**

**Remus: Anyways, since Raven is stuck in traffic, she had sent the letter borrowing Hedwig, HP's owl and familiar.  
*Coughs loudly and begins to read letter*  
**

**_Dear my faithful reviewers, Alerters, and Favoriters,_  
**

**_I write you with woeful news! apparently hates me, and I haven't the foggiest idea WHY!  
_**

**_Unfortunately, I say this because I am currently unable to upload any more stories. I'm hoping  
_**

**_you are all aware of what this means? For those who do not know, I am currently putting this _**

**_story on Hiatus! I have also come across Writer's Block, and I will be changing this story to  
_**

**_The Ugly Truth, an Oc/Remus fic. I'm sorry! But I'm putting this story for _**Adoption**_, so any-  
_**

**_-one can take a go... On one condition! You must Pm me a One-Shot or Story revolving the  
_**

**_Marauders or Remus. When, or if, I find a winner, I shall upload one more time to tell you  
_**

**_of said winner. I'm hoping people will actually want to_** Adopt** _this fic, for it pains me, and  
_**

**_I have merely lost my inspiration for it. For those of you worried about Silver Burns, fear not,_**

**_ for I have not given up on it yet!  
_**

**_Yours truly,  
_**

**_ The Raven Necromancer  
_**

**___P.S. Luna Barks will be there in one minute after you finish reading!  
_**

**_P.P.S. It may end up being my MWPP era One-Shot that will end up being The Ugly Truth!  
_**

**Remus: ..._  
_**

**Taylor: ..._  
_**

**Regulus: ... Well. This sucks._  
_**

**Taylor and Remus: *Nods*  
**

**Regulus: ... Am I the only one wondering who this Luna person-  
**

**BANG!**

** A flash of light later, and a short, pale, hazel-eyed, auburn haired girl is standing there, coughing.  
**

**?: I KNEW it would work! And Lily calls me crazy... PFFFFT!  
**

**Remus: Who the hell are you?  
**

**Regulus: Are you Luna Barks?  
**

**Taylor: How do you know Lily?  
**

**?: Yes, Messer Black, I'm Luna Barks, at you're service! Although I've never had the pleasure (Yet?) to make your acquaintance in my story!  
**

**Regulus: Ah, okay, I'm good. Water, anyone?  
**

**Luna and Taylor: ME!  
**

**Remus: Great... Now it's like having TWO idiots...  
**

**Luna: Gosh, you're so mean... You're much nicer when I'm comforting you in the library... *Huff's*  
**

**Remus roll's his eyes as another three BANG!'s and flashy light's later, three more guest appear.  
**

**? 2: YES! We're still alive?... Guess I owe an apology to Luna, then. O_o  
**

**? 3: You could just use the Zebra Hair potion in retribution?  
**

**? 2: Thanks, Sev! That's brilliant!  
**

**Severus: ... Meh. It's nothing, Lily.  
**

**Lily: Oi, Remus, quit staring around the stage and speak!  
**

**Remus 2: *Shrugs* I'm just looking for-  
**

**Remus 2 is tackled.  
**

**Remus 2: -LUNA! :D  
**

**Luna: REMUS! :D  
**

**Lily: :D  
**

**Severus: :D  
**

**Remus: :D  
**

**Regulus: :D  
**

**Taylor: *Hold's sign* That's all, folks! :)  
**


End file.
